The Overland
by lunaperla
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Gregor's family while him and Boots were in the Underland?


**Hi guys! I'm new to the Underland Chronicles fandom, so you might not see me around. But I am mostly on the Hunger Games fandom**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own the Underland Chronicles. Suzanne Collins is being very selfish.**

**G**race entered the dark apartment. She opened the light switch, and she thought it was strange that the apartment was so dark, and that Boots and Gregor were nowhere to be seen, because whenever she came home, Boots was always sitting on the couch, waiting for her arrival, and when Gregor would hear the sound of the door opening, he would stop whatever he was doing and come to the front door to greet her. Maybe he was upset that he couldn't come with Lizzie to camp. She really was sorry. She shouldn't have let Lizzie go to camp without him.

**G**race opened the door to the bedroom. She found Mama sitting up and reading a book. "Good evening, Mama." She greeted. "Have you seen the kids?"Mama looked confused. "Kids?" "Yes, Mama, Gregor and Boots." She said gently. "Simon went to do the washing." She answered dreamily. Grace decided to let it go, and nodded. "Okay, Mama, you should get some rest." She left the room.

**S**he made her way to the laundry room. Grace saw her laundry basket, but her children were not here. Grace began to worry. Where _was_ Boots and Gregor?

**M**rs. Cormaci answered the door. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Grace! This is a surprise- Hello!" she greeted. "Would you like something to eat? Maybe a read?" she asked, showing her the tarot cards. Grace shook her head. "No, I was just wondering. Have you seen Margaret or Gregor?" Mrs. Cormaci frowned. "Well, I went up to your apartment at four to sit with your mother in law like I promised. When I arrived, Gregor and Margaret were just leaving for the laundry room, and they haven't come back yet when I left at quarter to five. They've probably just went to the shops. Or the local park. Don't fret, Grace dear, I'm sure the kids would be back before you know it." Mrs. Cormaci smiled again. "Are you sure you'd pass up a read? It's free!" she asked. Grace shook her head. "No thank you, I've got to watch Mama." As Grace rode the elevator to her apartment, she was still worried. They wouldn't leave without telling Mama at least. Where were they?

**I**t was eleven-thirty. Boots and Gregor were still missing. Grace started to pace the kitchen. It's happening again, she thought. When Bill just disappeared into thin air two years ago. She squeezed her fingers. Its okay, they're just a little late. Gregor wouldn't be so irresponsible. Right?

**T**he digital clock said 2.30 am. Grace picked up the phone and dialled 911.

"**W**hen was the last time you saw your children, Mrs. Kelly?" said the policeman. Grace hesitated for a moment, and answered "Yesterday. Just before I went to work." It was four in the morning, and the police who had come to investigate the Gregor and Boots's disappearance were not very happy to be woken in the middle of the night. Lt. Stewart grunted gruffly and wrote it down. "And what time was that?" "Um, around two." He grunted again. There was a silence between Grace and the two police officers as Lt. Stewart wrote some things on his notepad. The other nameless police officer broke the silence. "Was Gregor and Margaret here alone?" "No," she answered, "they were with my mother-in-law, Hannah, she is asleep." "Does she know about the situation?""No, she's a bit ill." "Ill?" "She's getting quite old, Mama." She explained nervously. "So you left your children in the care of an unfit delirious old woman?"Lt. Stewart asked. "No!" Grace exclaimed. "Hannah is not delirious! She's just ill, for Pete's sake! And the children could take care of her and themselves." "Uh-huh." Lt. Stewart nodded as he wrote more things down. After a pause, Lt. Stewart nodded to the other police officer. He turned to Grace. "Mrs. Kelly, we will get back to you on this "disappearance" in at least a week. If your children do not appear within this time, we will bring in the big guns." He joked. Grace couldn't laugh, she was too worried.

"**M**om?" "Hey, Lizzie. How's camp?" "Fine, mom. Why are you calling? Is there something wrong with grandma?" Lizzie said urgently. Grace let out a breathy, shaky laugh. "No, honey. There's nothing wrong with Grandma." "Then why are you calling?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you've got to come home. Boots and Gregor are missing."

**I**t's been 5 days. It was 11 in the evening, yet Grace could not sleep. Lizzie lay asleep on the couch, having fallen asleep while waiting for Boots and Gregor. Mama had been oblivious to what was happening, and instead kept saying that "Simon loved mischief" dreamily or other things like that. Grace was tired, but she refused to succumb to sleep. She had not slept ever since her children's disappearance and nowadays her purple eyebags were her most prominent feature. Grace was so tired, of the disappearances, the state of her family, everything, she just clasped her hands together and stared at the coffee stain on the table cloth. She had assumed this position when Bill disappeared, and she was doing it now. She didn't know how long she had stayed this way, and was so grief stricken and tired that she did not even hear the noise from the door. She had almost decided to lose hope, that maybe Boots and Gregor weren't coming back, when a familiar voice greeted: "Hey, Mom. We're home."

* * *

If you're thinking: "Oh, that's weird, they weren't gone for 5 days, they were in Underland in ..." I know, I'm sorry! I'm wasn't sure how long they were down there, so I just made a random number of days. If you press the little button on the bottom, you can tell me how long and I can quickly change it! So please review!

P.S. And yes, I am aware that Kelly isn't Gregor's actual surname or Hannah or Bill is actually Gregor's grandma and dad's real names.


End file.
